A Cry For Help
by Royal Lioness
Summary: A beautiful white lioness life is turned upside down but when she thinks all is lost she is blessed in more than one way
1. Found

**Characters**

Mufasa: King of the Pride lands and Pride Rock

Sarabi: Queen of the Pride lands and Pride Rock

Simba: Prince of the Pride lands and Pride Rock

Zazu: The Advisor to the King

Sarafina: Nala's Mom

Nala: Sarafina's Daughter

Laduma: Rouge **(My Character)**

Duchess: New Queen of Pride Rock **(My Character)**

Marie: Princess of Pride Rock **(My Character)**

Azela: Princess of Pride Rock **(My Character)**

**Found**

The sun was shining brightly over the plains in the Pride lands. Zazu who was taking a nap in his favorite tree down by the waterhole awoke and stretched. He then flew to see the King while flying over the Pride lands Zazu saw something that shocked him and nearly caused him to crash into a tree it was a white lioness. Zazu flew down and approach her he checked to see if she was still alive. He touched her and her ear twitched he knew he had to tell the King right away he left her and flew to Pride Rock as fast as he could when he finally arrived he saw Mufasa and bowed. Zazu could tell that the King was in a good mood so he asked if they could talk privately Mufasa gave him a nod and they made their way below Pride Rock Sarabi walked up to them and Zazu bowed to her.

Zazu: Uh sire there is something I need to tell you

Mufasa: What is it Zazu?

Zazu: Well when I was flying over here I saw a white lioness but she was unconscious

Mufasa: Can you take us to where you saw her

Zazu: Of course sire right away

Mufasa: Sarabi tell the other lioness to come along immediately

Sarabi: Yes of course dear

Zazu led the way with the whole pride behind him

Zazu: Sire over here

Mufasa and the rest of the pride were now surrounding a young lioness

Sarabi: She's so young

Sarabi: What are we going to do with her Mufasa?

Mufasa: She will stay with us there we just leave her here

Zazu: Are you sure about that sire?

Mufasa: Of course I'm sure Zazu

The sun was going down when the pride finally made it home Mufasa entered the cave first with the young lioness. Simba and Nala who was being cub sat by Sarafina ran up to Mufasa both staring with wide eyes.

Simba: Wow dad you found an lioness

Nala: A white lioness

Mufasa laid the lioness gently down on the cave floor and Sarabi walked over to him

Sarabi: Mufasa may I speak with you outside please?

Sarabi: Mufasa where do you think she came from?

Mufasa: I don't know probably somewhere far away I wonder how long she's been out there

Sarabi: That is also a mystery she looks so young

Mufasa: I know well we will get answers when she awakes

Simba: Mom is going to be staying with us

Sarabi: Yes son now it's time for bed

Simba: Ok

Simba yawned and ran over to Mufasa and jumped on top of his head and snuggled into his mane and curled up. This was Simba's favorite sleeping spot ever since he was a baby.


	2. Awakening

Awakening

Duchess opened her eyes and looked around at her surrounding feeling a tad bit weak in the legs she remained laying down. Her attention was drawn to all of the lions around her still sleeping she was especially drawn to the two lions and cub in the middle of the cave she was not far away from them. She knew they had to be the leaders in this pride. She took in the sight of the cave with awe in her eyes it was massive the biggest cave she ever seen or been in compared to the cave she grew up in this one was double its size. She jumped when she heard a mighty yawn. As she watched all the lions stretch and bend their bodies that's when she notice two cubs staring at her a male and female only a few feet away.

Nala: Hi I'm Nala

Simba: Hi I'm Simba

Duchess: Hello I'm Duchess

She looked around until she came into view with the Queen and King she sat up instantly and realized the pain in her leg was gone.

Sarabi: Hello I'm Sarabi

Duchess: Hello Sarabi

Mufasa: Hello I'm Mufasa and this my wife Sarabi

Duchess: It's nice to meet you

Another lioness walked up to Duchess she had a tan colored coat and teal eyes to Duchess surprised she looked a lot like Nala but her coat was a tone darker than Nala's.

Sarafina: Hi I'm Sarafina Nala's mother

Duchess: Hi I'm Duchess I can see the resemblance she looks just like you

After that every lioness started introducing themselves Duchess felt her throat was dry and she was thirsty

Duchess: It is very nice to meet you all

Duchess: Sarafina Do you know where I can get some water?

Sarafina: Of course at the water hole I'll take you to it

Duchess followed Sarafina out of the cave and down to the plain Duchess then realized they were being followed by Simba and Nala.

Nala: You're beautiful Duchess

Duchess: Thank you Nala so are you

Nala looked at the lioness with awe in her eyes to Nala she was the most beautiful lioness she ever saw. Duchess had a beautiful white coat with an even whiter underbelly a black tail tuft and light purple eyes they most beautiful Nala ever seen.

Simba: So do you like it here Duchess?

Nala: Simba she just woke up why would you ask her that?

Simba: Whatever Nala

Duchess: From what I seen the cave is really nice and warm

Simba: Its not all that great

Nala: Simba is just saying that because he was grounded and had to stay inside for a whole week

Duchess: Thank you Sarafina

While Simba and Nala were trying to push each other in after what seemed like an eternity Duchess finally satisfied her thirst. Just then Zazu flew down and landed very gracefully on the ground in front of Duchess

Zazu: Hello madam I'm Zazu I'm the King's advisor

Duchess: Hello Zazu I'm Duchess

Simba: Zazu was the one who found you that's what my dad told me

Duchess: Is that true Zazu?

Zazu nodded his head very proudly and smiled

Duchess: Thank you Zazu you saved my life

Zazu: Your very welcome madam

Zazu: Not to bother you but the king and queen would like a word with you

Simba: She's not in trouble with mom and dad is she Zazu

Zazu: Oh of course not young master

Simba: Ok

Sarafina: I'd better go come along you two bye Duchess

Duchess: Bye Sarafina

Duchess and Zazu arrived to where Sarabi and Mufasa were they were standing by a huge boulder.

Mufasa: How do you like the Pride lands so far?

Duchess: The cave is really nice and so is the waterhole as far as I've seen the pride lands is really huge and beautiful

Sarabi: You should see it at night it's really amazing

Sarabi: We are glad you like it here because we been talking and we decided to let you stay here with us

Duchess: Really thank you

Sarabi looked over her shoulder and told Mufasa that she wanted to speak privately with Duchess. Mufasa nodded and left with Zazu they headed back in the direction of Pride Rock. Duchess and Sarabi walked back to Pride Rock there every lioness waited for their Queen to return. Sarabi walked up to the platform below the stone steps with Duchess at her side Mufasa then came down with Simba behind him he sat in the middle of his parents.

Sarabi: As you all know my time is nearing

Sarabi: My husband and I have yet to choose a lioness to take my place when I leave

Simba: Mom do you really have to leave?

Sarabi: Yes son I do

Simba and Nala ran off to play Sarafina left to join the other lionesses. Sarabi walked over to the group of lionesses and told them to start the hunt without her because she needed to speak with Duchess she put Sarafina as the head huntress for today's hunt. Sarabi then walked back over to her husband and Duchess she noticed that they were picking on Zazu about his beak.

Sarabi: Of course Duchess Mufasa and I would like to speak with you alone

Zazu took the hint and went to watch over Simba and Nala who were playing hide-and-seek in the long plain grass.

Sarabi: Duchess where are you from?

Duchess: It's kind of a long story

Mufasa: Well do you mind telling us

Sarabi: If that's ok with you

Duchess: Of course

Duchess: Well I didn't come from a big pride it was just me my mom, dad and ten lionesses I was the only cub in the pride my life changed in an instant from that day.

Sarabi: What Happened?

Duchess: Rouges they invaded our territory and killed my parents I escaped with my mother's best friend when I got older that's when the white rouge found me he held captive and he raped me but I was able to escape and I guess that's how I was found here in the Pride lands unconscious.

Simba: Hey there back from hunting!

Nala: Simba don't you even know how to act like a prince

Simba: YES!

Nala: Whatever Simba

That night Duchess couldn't fall asleep so just stayed awake until her eyelids grew heavy and she fell fast asleep.


	3. Flasback

Flashback

The four rouges fought against my father he tried his hardest to fight them all off but they were too strong for him even though my mother and the other lionesses helped. They fought off the lionesses and my mother and that's when I saw my father's body laying on the ground it was covered in blood I knew that he was dead. Mother saw one of the rouges run towards me she knew if he got to me he will kill me and before I knew it I was in my mother's mouth and she was running away from our home the rouge instantly caught my mother she let out a cry of pain and dropped me to the ground when I got up I saw a white rouge on my mother's back and she was trying her hardest to get him off. I screamed at him to let her go but he wouldn't and with that he snapped my mother's neck and her body fell to the ground I knew my mother was dead but I began to scream and cry. I ran to her body and curled up against her and I begged her to come back to me I then saw a shadow over me and I looked up very slowly and that's when I saw the rouge staring down at me with something in his eyes. I got scared so I quickly put my head under my mother's chin and hoped he would go away but he didn't so I looked back up and saw the full open plain before me I tried to run but he instantly grabbed me and I was on my back staring at him.

Laduma: What is your rat?

Duchess: My name is Duchess and I'm not a rat

Laduma: Whatever rat

Duchess: What's your name?

Laduma: My name is none of business Duchess

I saw the rouge turn his back on me and saw this as my chance to run and I did. I ran as fast as I could back to where the lionesses were I made it unharmed but didn't notice that the rogue was right behind me. I ran to a lioness with a light yellow coat and light blue eyes named Saiya I ran right into her arms and cried.

Saiya: Oh Duchess it's going to be alright I promise I won't let them hurt you

I knew Saiya was telling truth after all she was really was close with my mother Talia. I trust Saiya she was like a second mother to me. I remember my mother like this morning she had a beautiful white coat like me with sapphire blue eyes. I saw that same shadow that was around me when I was with my mother and knew it was the white rogue I buried my head in Saiya's chest and wished he would go away.

Saiya: Leave us alone go away

Laduma: Make me

Laduma then sat down across from Saiya and stared at her she was growling the whole time at him watching his every move.

Laduma: You know when she gets older I'll make her bare my cubs

Saiya just growled even louder but hearing that made me feel uneasy and I began to squirm in Saiya's arms I turned to look at the filthy rouge with what I hoped would be my last time it would be but I didn't know it. I looked him over he was a big male bigger than my father he had a white fur coat and mane with sky blue eyes that pierced my spine when I looked into them. I gasped when I realized he was staring at me quickly buried my head in Saiya's chest. I then heard a sound that relieved me the sound of the rogue leaving us I then began to fall asleep the sun was finally setting after everything that happened to us.

Saiya waited patiently for the moon to rise but there was no moon at all she suddenly realized something that Duchess father Leo told her earlier that day there was going to be a new moon forming tonight. Saiya then saw this as her chance and quickly grabbed Duchess in her mouth and quickly but quietly left that horrible nightmare behind them both. She didn't bother to ask the other lionesses because she knew they wouldn't leave due to them being in heat and they never mated with Leo because he only had eyes for Talia which left them pretty angry she really didn't care because she knew whatever cubs Talia had she would care for them as her own. She also recalls the lioness trying to persuade Leo to mate with them but he just ignored them. So she knew they were staying because of their hormones but she didn't care she needed to get Duchess out of there before that brute made his move on her.

I awoke with the sun shining in my face and to a beautiful sight. There was tall green grass and prey everywhere I took in the sight I then turned to Saiya and saw she was beginning to awake. Saiya looked around and found they were on a nice piece of land which was surrounded by water but she doesn't even remember crossing the water all she could think of was Duchess safety she looked at Duchess who was walking up to her and told her that the nightmare was finally over she then told me it was ok to drink and we were safe. Saiya didn't mind it none she knew she was in heat and her body was producing milk.

Flashback (End)


	4. Nightmare

Nightmare

1 Year later

Duchess grew into a beautiful lioness thanks to Saiya who passed away in her sleep. Duchess felt her stomach growl and decided to go to the prey she caught earlier after she ate she went to the water hole and cleaned herself off. She then heard a chuckle that made her sick to the pit of her stomach she quickly turned and saw the same rogue that destroyed her home and family. She gave him an evil glare and he just looked backed with that same look.

Laduma: My how you grown

Duchess: What are you doing here?

Laduma: I'm here to claim my prize

Duchess: You have no prize here now leave me alone

Laduma: Make me

Duchess: What do you want?

Laduma: Oh you don't remember

Duchess: Remember what? What are you talking about?

Laduma: Well let me help jog your memory I told you that I will make you bare me cub's when your older do you remember now?

Duchess gasped with horror her eyes wide she then began to slowly back away from him

Duchess: I thought I was a rat

Laduma: Who now has grown into a beautiful structure for baring cubs

Duchess: No I will never bare you any cubs

Laduma: Who's going to stop me? You have no choice

Duchess bolted like a cheetah after its prey she ran screaming at the top of her lungs and Laduma behind her laughing with his eyes locked dead on her. Duchess saw a cave in the distance and ran as fast as she could for it when she finally reached it she noticed there was no place to hide Laduma entered the cave chuckling. Duchess was breathing heavily from running so far she looked at Laduma with fear in her eyes and backed up until she was backed into the wall she then walked to the side of the wall hoping Laduma would move out of the way of the entrance so she can escape he did. Duchess leapt for the entrance but felt a heavy body on top of hers Laduma leapt on top of her in midair and brought her body down with a thud when she realized he was on top of her she begin to scream and he dragged her to the very back of the cave.

Laduma: Stop your yelling no one can hear you

Duchess: Let me go please

Laduma: I told you I won't so stop your crying

Duchess: I don't even know your name

Laduma: My name is Laduma and this is my territory I don't know how you found it but I'm glad you did

Duchess: Laduma please let me go I don't want any cubs I'm too young my body won't be able to take the pain please

Laduma ignored her crying pleas and walked to the entrance of the cave then disappeared. Laduma walked over to her kill and began to eat he ripped chunks off of it and swallowed them whole not bothering to slice them.

Duchess gave herself a quick glance around the cave it wasn't that big she looked towards the entrance and got up and slowly walked to entrance thinking to herself if she stayed there she will be raped against her will but if she left she will be free but homeless and hungry she didn't care she rather be homeless and hungry than raped against her will. She looked outside and saw Laduma muzzle covered in blood. Duchess also saw her chance to run but when she tried a sharp pain in her legs stopped her and she slowly walked to a nearby tree she was then startled with a noise something dropping on the ground. She opened her eyes and saw a huge chunk of meat in front of her she then looked at Laduma who was coming up to her with a tired look in his eyes. She felt relief take over her body and let out sigh she ate the chunk of meat and then laid her head back on the ground closing her eyes. Duchess then felt something heavy fall on her back she looked back and saw Laduma big fat head. She looked at the rogue who had his eyes close and sleeping quietly on her back. Duchess opened her eyes and stretch and began to get up when she realized Laduma was still asleep on her. She noticed the blood that covered his muzzle and begin to lick him clean even though she didn't want to. She couldn't stand looking at filthy males she didn't even notice when Laduma was awake do to her eyes being closed. Laduma opened his mouth and they tongues caught each other causing Duchess eyes to snap open wide and look into his. Laduma just closed his mouth and continue to let Duchess clean him up not even taking his eyes off of hers when she was down he got up

Laduma: Up Duchess we're going inside

Duchess: But I want to stay out here it's so beautiful out

Laduma: No now let's go inside

Duchess sighed and laid her head back on the ground before she knew it she was on his back. He walked into the cave and laid Duchess gently on the floor. He gently climbed over her and Duchess knew what he was about to do and began to silently cr

She then felt Laduma climb from over her and walked to the side of the cave and sat there watching her even though she didn't know it. Duchess then saw this as her opportunity to run she got up slowly and walked towards the entrance of the cave and walked to a small lake and drunk from it. Duchess looked over her shoulder and saw Laduma staring at her she quickly turned and bolted away and found a nice size tree she quickly climbed it Laduma saw Duchess run off and knew she would be tired out from her run so he went after her and knew right away that she was in the tree. Duchess saw Laduma right below her and hoped he wouldn't see her she was wrong again Laduma stood on his back legs and easily uprooted the tree knocking it over Duchess jumped from the tree and ran back in the direction of the cave she tried to run past it but something tripped her she then looked back up and saw Laduma running full speed at her. Laduma put her on his back and carried her to the cave. The back of the cave was lighted with the big hole in the roof Laduma then laid Duchess gently on the floor. Duchess looked at him and knew he was angry with her but she could care less she shot him an angry glare right back he threw his arm over her and pulled her close to him he nuzzled her and licked her cheek he then began to laugh at her.

Duchess: What's so funny?

Laduma: You are I can't believe you actually thought you would get away

Laduma then jumped on Duchess and she started to squirm until Laduma grabbed her scruff. Laduma then entered Duchess violently and she began squirming even more while tears silently fell down her furry cheeks she felt like she was being ripped apart. The cave was filled with roars of pleasure and silent screams of pain. Laduma knew his climax wasn't anywhere near and began to speed up his pace Duchess felt pain shoot all through her body and kept screaming for him to get off of her but he just kept going. She cried for help but no one was around Laduma felt he was very close to his climax he kept his fast pace and then felt his testicles contract and shot his load inside Duchess as he let loose a bellowing roar that vibrated the cave floor. Duchess felt her walls clamp tightly around Laduma and felt a liquid shoot inside her Laduma had released his seed inside her and she began to cry loudly. He then licked her and laid on top of her Duchess felt like a boulder was on top of her she tried her hardest to get from under Laduma but then felt a pain in her lower area she knew that Laduma was still inside her. Duchess looked outside the cave and saw it was night darkness had already claimed the sky she couldn't believe that this rogue just raped her that long. Duchess then began to cry until she cried herself to sleep it felt like morning came in an instant the sun shined in the cave brightly waking Duchess with tired red eyes and a sore aching body. She then looked behind her and saw Laduma was still sleeping on top of her breathing heavily in her ear. She then laid her head back down and closed her eyes Duchess felt Laduma pull out of her and she cringed pain and screamed in pain .

Laduma: I enjoyed our lovemaking it was purrfect

Duchess: Lovemaking you raped me

Laduma: If you say so but like it or not you will bare my cubs in 3 months

Duchess: I will never bare your cubs

Laduma: You are just saying that out of pain

Duchess: What do you think you forced yourself onto me

Duchess tried to stand but found it impossible from the pain she then began to groom her paws she lifted her left leg over her head and that's when she saw blood coming from her she shot an evil glare to Laduma who just looked at Duchess and gave her a smile of satisfaction and licked his lips seductively Duchess then began to crying her eyes out

Laduma: Duchess raise your tail

Duchess: Leave me alone this is all your fault

Laduma just ignored her and lifted her tail up and began licking the blood away. Duchess shut her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth from the pain. When Laduma finally cleaned all the blood away he laid down next to Duchess and pulled her close to him he nuzzled her and began purring which managed to put Duchess to sleep

2 months

Duchess was in the cave alone bathing herself when Laduma returned with two lionesses following him with a cub in each of their mouths. One lioness had an orange coat with emerald green eyes and the cub in her mouth had the exact coat color but with light green eyes the other lioness had an honey colored coat with amber eyes the cub in her mouth had a milk chocolate coat with amber eyes. Duchess got up and walked to the front of the cave and looked at both of the lionesses they put their cubs on the ground and smiled. Laduma then walked over to Duchess and nuzzled her and she returned the gesture.

Saru: Hi I'm Saru

Amber: Hi I'm Amber

Duchess: Hello I'm Duchess

Saru: So Duchess do you have any cubs?

Laduma: She will very soon

Amber: Oh that's nice

Duchess: Where are you two from?

Saru: Amber and I are from the same pride

Duchess: Really what's your leader's name?

Saru: He and his mate died his name was Leo

Duchess ran from the cave with tears in her eyes

Laduma: Both of you go after her

Amber and Saru left the cave and found Duchess near the tree Laduma uprooted crying.

Amber: Duchess what's wrong

Duchess: The pride that you came from was my father's pride his name was Leo

Saru: I knew you looked familiar

Amber: We all thought you and Saiya were dead

Duchess: Saiya is dead

Amber: What are you doing here with Laduma?

Duchess: He raped me that is why I'm pregnant

Duchess: Please don't leave me here with him

Amber: Don't worry we are staying here with you guys Laduma came and got us and brought us here

Duchess: Why?

Saru: We don't know but now that we know that you're here and carrying his cubs we're not going to leave you

Duchess: Thank you

They walked back to the cave and laid down next to Duchess in the back of the cave with their cubs. Saru then noticed Laduma was not there and was glad he wasn't because she was ready to chew him out over the way he treated Duchess.

Saru: Duchess Do you mind feeding my cub?

Duchess: Sure

Duchess: Amber would you like me to feed your cub as well?

Amber: Yes thank you

Duchess: It's no problem (smiling)

They both gave Duchess their cubs and the cubs began to suckle right away. Duchess looked down at the cubs and smiled Laduma returned to the cave entrance pulling a huge water buffalo. Duchess waited until he ate and for the cubs to fall asleep due to the cave floor being always warm they did. After the cubs fell asleep she quietly got up and walked over to kill with Saru and Amber following behind. Duchess ate her share and walked back over to the cubs now waking up they began to suckle again and Duchess looked at Laduma who had a confused look on his face.

Duchess: What's wrong Laduma you never seen a lioness feed a cub before

Laduma: Why are you feeding them they aren't even your cubs?

Duchess: Well that's what lionesses do if you were ever in a pride

Duchess looked down at the cubs who were now fast asleep Duchess then quietly got up and walked over to Laduma and laid next to him he then put his arm around her. Duchess looked at him and they stared into each other's eyes. Duchess then began to lick Laduma face clean and he kept his eyes opened on hers the whole time. Duchess then rolled on her back and Laduma began to lick her chest clean. Laduma continued to lick Duchess moving down her body until he got to her jewel he began slowly licking and Duchess felt a tingling feeling build up and let a low moan slip from her mouth Laduma smiled proudly to himself knowing that he just found Duchess sweet spot he then began to purr and continued Duchess found this was much better she tried to fight the urge but she couldn't she actually liked it she let loose several moans until she felt herself burst with joy which left Laduma cleaning his muzzle off. Duchess then rolled on her stomach while Laduma cleaned himself up and purred with delight when he was done he nuzzled Duchess and fell asleep right next to her.

1 month later

Duchess walked outside the cave and over to the waterhole she looked at her reflection and stared at her heavy round belly. Duchess sighed with relief that her cubs would be here any day she saw Laduma lying under the tree and walked inside the cave and laid down. Duchess felt her cubs kicking and

Laduma: How do you feel?

Duchess: What do you care? Leave me alone

Laduma: Why?

Laduma walked over to Duchess and put his paw gently on her stomach and felt several cubs kick and smiled at Duchess he nuzzled and licked her cheek. Duchess then felt something wet coming from her body Laduma saw it and left the cave quickly to get Saru and Amber he found them by the lake cleaning off their cubs. Duchess had no idea why Laduma left she then felt a sharp pain and screamed at the top of her lungs she knew why now her cubs were coming

Laduma: Saru Duchess is going to have the cubs

Saru: Are you proud of what you did to her?

Amber: Saru we don't have time for this Duchess needs us

They all ran back to the cave with the cubs following them. The cubs stayed outside and played under the tree. Saru walked to Duchess who was breathing heavily and crying. Saru told Amber to go behind Duchess to catch the cubs when they came. Saru told Duchess to push whenever she felt pain and she did. The cave was filled with screams of pain and crying. Laduma just sat there smiling.

Hours later

Duchess gave birth to six cubs' total 3 boys and 3 girls they were all white and nursing while Duchess slept the rest of the day being too tired to even move. Laduma was now behind Duchess watching the cubs feed with a huge grin on his face. Saru then gave him an angry glare he shot her one back she left the cave Laduma got up and followed her leaving Amber in the cave with Duchess and all 8 of the cubs. Amber was feeding her and Saru cubs Amber then heard arguing outside the cave.

Laduma: What wrong with you Saru?

Saru: Like you don't already know

Laduma: Know what?

Saru: You killed her mother you force her to stay here and to make things even worse you raped her and made her have your cubs are you happy now huh

Laduma: What happened did and there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it or change it so get over it and yes I am happy I have Duchess and my cubs just like I said I would

Saru: You bastard all you care about is yourself you don't even love Duchess or those cubs

Laduma: For your information I do care about MY FAMILY

Saru growled at Laduma and walked back to the cave to keep an eye on Duchess and her cubs. He wasn't going to let anyone take Duchess or his cubs away from him. The next morning Duchess awoke feeling a little better she nudged her cubs but they didn't move and she did it again but when she touched them they all felt hard as a brick. Duchess screamed and Saru and Amber ran to the cave Duchess told them what happened and they touched the cubs and knew right away that they were dead. Laduma heard Duchess screams and ran to the cave and saw her crying he walked over to her and she hit him with her claws. He jumped back and she yelled at him to leave and to stay away from her and that it was his entire fault that her cubs were dead. Laduma couldn't believe what he was hearing his cubs were dead they were fine and healthy.

1 month later

Duchess stayed in the cave for 2 weeks and barely left to eat she only left to drink water. She remembers that horrible day that same night Saru and Amber went and buried the cubs. Duchess couldn't take it anymore how could she let herself get pregnant by a filthy rogue that killed her mother and destroyed her home and her life. She knew she had to leave and tonight she would night felt as if it came in an instant Duchess pretended to go get a drink from the lake and when she reached the lake she heard a noise. She quickly turned around and saw Saru and Amber with their cubs with them. Saru told Duchess that Laduma was dead due to the poisonous fruit juice she poured over the kill. She also told Duchess she doesn't blame her for wanting to leave after everything he put her through. Duchess agreed and they all went their separate ways. Duchess ran until she left that horrible nightmare behind her. She didn't even stop for water or food she just kept going. She then saw a huge pointy rock in the distance and ran towards it. But her legs gave out on her before she could even reach it the next thing she knew she was behind a huge boulder and everything suddenly went black.

Nightmare (End)


	5. Hunting and Trouble

Hunting and Trouble

Duchess awoke with someone falling on top of her. She jumped out of her sleep and saw Simba and Nala playing around her.

Nala/Simba: Good morning Duchess

Duchess: Good morning little ones

Duchess then noticed the sun wasn't even up she looked over to the two cubs and saw they were now messing with the King while he was asleep. Duchess knew how males got if woken up out of their sleep. So she got up and called the cubs to come to her Duchess asked Simba if was ok for her to take them out until their parents woke up. Simba told her it was ok as long as they stayed on Pride Rock Duchess nodded and they went outside. They walked to the platform above the stone steps and they played several games. Duchess even helped them with their pouncing lessons and gave them several hunting lessons and tips. Everyone in the cave awoke to laughter Mufasa looked over to Sarabi and Sarafina who shrugged their shoulders. Mufasa left the cave with Sarabi and Sarafina behind him and the rest of the pride. Mufasa saw Duchess showing the cubs pouncing and hunting lessons he could tell she was an excellent hunter to be so young. The cubs then ran over to their mothers and nuzzled them Mufasa approached Duchess and asked her to go for a walk with him Duchess and Mufasa walked to the waterhole and Duchess then felt Mufasa eyes on her she ignored it and Mufasa then broke the silence

Mufasa: Is everything alright Duchess

Duchess: Yea everything's fine

Mufasa: Everything's not fine I can see it in your eyes tell me what's bothering you

Duchess: I haven't been completely honest with you and your wife

Mufasa: What do you mean?

Duchess: When I was raped I had cubs but they died the next day I'm so sorry I didn't tell you please don't be angry with me

Mufasa was shocked he wasn't angry with Duchess at all he couldn't be after everything she was put through. He couldn't even imagine what her life was like after losing her parents. Him on the other paw had it easy coming from a lineage of royalty had never experienced pain or loss or even grief as much as she did. He was angry with himself for pushing her and also angry with the monster that put her through that nightmare he always had feelings for Duchess ever since she made him laugh. Mufasa thought to himself if he found the rogue that put this beautiful young lioness through this he will make him suffer so much that he wished he never laid a paw on her.

Duchess: Mufasa please say something

Mufasa: I'm sorry I pushed you and I apologize

Mufasa then went on patrol and Sarabi walked back to Pride Rock.

Sarabi: All right lets go

Duchess: Can I come

Sarabi: Sure

Simba: But mom we need Duchess to finish showing us some more hunting lessons

Nala: Yea and pouncing lessons

Duchess: I'll be right back I promise

Nala/Simba: OK

The lioness went hunting while Simba and Nala was being cub sat by Rafiki. Sarabi led the hunt and within hours the lionesses brought down a water buffalo and a zebra. Mufasa finished his patrol and walked back to Pride Rock to get Simba and Nala for dinner.

Duchess: Wow I can't believe we brought down a water buffalo and a zebra and still have the energy to eat

Sarafina: Tell me about it you are really fast and quick

Duchess: Oh thank you

Sarafina: Who taught you how to hunt and leap like that

Duchess: My mother friend actually taught me

Tamu: Well why didn't your mother teach you

Duchess: I really don't want to get into it but if you must know her and my father were killed when I was young

Zara: What's wrong Duchess your afraid that we might find out that your nothing but a spy or better yet a freeloader and leech

Duchess: I'm not a freeloader or leech and you don't know anything about me so just shut up

Zara raised her paw exposing her claws and Duchess stood there shocked before Zara could bring her paw to Duchess face there was a loud booming sound. All the lionesses looked up to the suddenly dark sky and saw the rainy season had finally come. Mufasa and the cubs finally made it to the kill and everyone ate and headed back to Pride Rock. Mufasa asked Rafiki was it going to rain tonight and he told Mufasa a few more days. Sarabi told Mufasa that they should go for a walk before they left they asked Duchess if she doesn't mind looking after Simba for them she said yes and they left. Duchess continued to show the cubs lessons and watched them as they perfected every move. The other lionesses were inside the cave except for Zara she watched Duchess with hate and disgust in her eyes. Duchess didn't notice when Zara walked over to them. Zara then began trying to upset Duchess in front of the cubs but she just ignored her. Mufasa and Sarabi then came back from their walk and Sarabi went inside to go to sleep Mufasa stayed outside with the cubs and Duchess he then noticed Duchess was a little uneasy.

Mufasa: Duchess is something bothering you

Duchess: No it's not a something it's a someone

Mufasa: Well who is bothering you?

Duchess: It's Zara she thinks she keeps calling me a leech

Mufasa: I'll go talk to her

Duchess: I don't want her to get in trouble because of me

Mufasa: You are part of this pride now and you will be treated with kindness

Mufasa found Zara under a tree far from Pride Rock she walked up to him and nuzzled him lovingly but he pulled away.

Mufasa: Why are you being so rude to Duchess?

Zara: She doesn't belong here that's why

Mufasa: Well she is here whether you like it or not and she is staying

Zara: She doesn't belong with you I do

Mufasa: What are you talking about?

Zara: I know you care for her

Mufasa: That's none of your business if I do

Zara: I know you do I seen the way you look at her

Zara circled Mufasa and pushed him to the ground in an instant and they were hidden by the tall golden grass. She kissed him and easily slid her tongue into his mouth and explored it she licked his cheek and nuzzled him he over weighed her and rolled her over and got up and left without looking back. Zara knew no matter what she wouldn't be able to get rid of Duchess because Mufasa would keep a safe eye on her and a closer eye on her. Mufasa made it back to Pride Rock in a bad mood Simba, Nala, and Duchess saw and decided to cheer him up. Duchess told Mufasa a story that her mom once told her that made her laugh, she told the story they all laughed and went inside and went to bed. To upset of what she did Zara didn't bother going back to Pride Rock that night


	6. Proposal

Proposal

The rainy season was just days away Duchess loved the rainy days because of all the beautiful flowers it brought. Duchess stayed in the cave that day because she didn't want to run in to Zara. Duchess then saw this as her chance to explore the back of the cave. She got up and walked to the very back of the cave and saw paintings on the wall it was barely any light back there the paintings looked as if they were made by cubs. She was then startled by a noise behind her and she turned quickly around and saw Mufasa with Simba and Nala.

Duchess: I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to be back here I totally understand

Mufasa: No you're welcomed to come back here

Duchess: Ok

Simba: Did you see my paintings Duchess?

Nala: Mine to

Duchess: Yes and I love them

Duchess continued to look at the paintings and couldn't help but smile. They all walked back to the front of the cave while Duchess laid down and Mufasa took the cubs outside. Duchess left the cave with Sarabi and they walked all over the Pride Lands Sarabi then told Duchess that Mufasa wanted to meet her tonight night came and Duchess met up with Mufasa he was with Simba on top of a hill talking to him Simba nuzzled Duchess goodnight and ran back to the cave where Sarabi was waiting for him Duchess then walked over to Mufasa and they walked over the hill and there was a very large valley below. Duchess began to walk in front of Mufasa he then made her fall forward and they went rolling into the valley. Duchess landed on top of Mufasa and they looked into each other's eyes.

Mufasa: You have such beautiful eyes

Duchess: Thank you Mufasa

Duchess: What were you talking about with Simba?

Mufasa: I was telling him about The Great Kings of the Past

Duchess: That sounds very informative

Mufasa: It is crucial that he knows the history of the past so he can become a great future king

Duchess: Sarabi said you wanted to ask me something

Mufasa: I do its very important

Duchess: What is it

Mufasa: I would be honored to have you as my Queen only if you agree

Duchess: Yes of course I would love to be your Queen

Mufasa then kissed her and she was surprised by it but liked it a lot Duchess then opened her mouth and their tongues danced together she then felt his paw slide slowly down to her butt. He then took his other paw and slid it down her belly until he got to her pussy he then began to slowly and gently massage it and she moaned loudly. He then rolled and he was now on top of her Mufasa then deepened the kiss and Duchess ran her paw through his thick red mane. Mufasa then gently nibble her neck and she threw her head back and moaned in his ear. He then licked her cheek and worked his way down her stomach until he got to her glistening jewel which he hungrily licked at he continued and sped up his pace causing Duchess to moan loudly and grab a paw full of his mane wrap her legs around his neck and arched her hips upward she then urgently pushed his muzzle deeper into her yearning clit when she felt her stomach tighten she released a loud moan that echoed through the night along with Mufasa special present she then released his hair and calmed her breathing down when Mufasa was done cleaning his muzzle off he licked Duchess jewel clean they made it back to Pride Rock and nuzzled each other and went inside to bed. Duchess woke up when she felt something next to her she saw Simba curled up against her belly and she smiled and went back to sleep.


	7. Leading a Hunt

Leading a Hunt

Duchess woke up to Simba licking her face

Duchess: Simba what are you doing?

Simba: I'm cleaning you mom

Duchess: Simba why did you call me mom

Simba: Dad told the whole pride he chose you to be his new Queen when mom leaves

Hearing that made Duchess eyes swell with tears but she closed them so Simba wouldn't notice. Nala then began to laugh because Simba was the one whose hair needed grooming. Duchess got up and stretched Simba then nuzzled her leg and ran over to Nala and pinned her or at least he thought he did. Duchess then walked around Pride Rock and was truly amazed at how big and beautiful it was she then headed back and saw everyone looking at her with worry on their faces. Sarabi then walked up to Duchess

Sarabi: Where have you been?

Duchess: I went for a walk that's all is something wrong

Sarabi: No not at all you just had us all worried

Duchess: Sorry

Sarafina: Where were you Simba thought you got taken by rogues?

Duchess: Why would he think that?

Tamu: You were gone for a very long time

Duchess: I'm fine

Zara: Are you sure you're ok

Duchess: I'm sure

Duchess: I'm guessing you all know then

Sarabi: Know what

Duchess: That Mufasa chose me as his new Queen

Sarabi: Yes he did and I think he made a wonderful choice

Duchess: Thank you Sarabi

Zara nuzzled Duchess to her surprised and Duchess nuzzled her back

Zara: I'm sorry for saying those mean things to you

Sarabi: Do you want to lead the hunt today?

Duchess: Yes but first is Mufasa here

Sarabi: He went to patrol the borders a couple of hours ago he should be back by now why

Duchess: We are going to need him for this hunt

Willa: Why what are we hunting today

Duchess: We are going after a Zebra while Mufasa goes after a water buffalo

Sarabi: Are you sure this will work

Duchess: Of course all of our strength combined is his strength he can easily bring down a water buffalo while we have to use a strategy about how we are going to attack it and bring it down it uses to much of our energy

Mufasa finally arrives from his patrol Duchess ran the idea by him and he agrees. Mufasa was happy to help besides he hasn't hunted in a while now he thought to himself. They then left to hunt the lionesses saw a herd of zebra and positioned themselves and waited for Duchess signal. Duchess gave the signal and the chase was on Zara and Sarabi quickly grabbed the zebra by its throat while Sarafina landed on top of it with a jump and brought it down quickly. Sarabi and Duchess left the kill with the other lionesses and walked until they found the water buffalo herd they saw Mufasa he was chasing a large male buffalo and in an instant he jumped on the buffalo back and sunk his claws in the back he bit down with all his might and snapped the spine. The buffalo fell to the ground and began to cry Mufasa then snapped its neck and in an instant it died. Duchess was struck with awe as she watched Mufasa run after the buffalo and his muscles flexed and bulged with every move and the way his mane blew in the wind. Duchess didn't know but she was smiling and Sarabi was watching her reaction the whole time and was also smiling. Duchess snapped the image out of her head and walked with Sarabi over to the water buffalo and Mufasa who was now pulling it by a leg they both helped him and pulled it to the Zebra kill. The lionesses were growing antsy and hungry Mufasa waited until Zazu showed up with the cubs and everyone began to eat. After everyone ate they all headed back to Pride Rock.

Mufasa: Duchess would you like to see the Pride Lands from atop of Pride Rock?

Duchess: Sure

Simba: Can I go to dad

Mufasa: Of course son

Duchess: Simba have you been up there before

Simba: Yea but only at daylight this is going to be so cool

The sun was setting when the pride made it back Mufasa, Duchess, and Simba went to the top of Pride Rock to look at the Pride Lands. Simba led the way with Duchess and Mufasa following him when they made it to the top Simba show Duchess everything. He then told her about how when he gets older he will be the new and that they should never go to the shadow lands because the hyenas out there are just stupid slobbering mangy poachers.

Duchess: Really

Simba: Yup that's what Zazu told me

Duchess: In my pride it wasn't that many of them but they did cause trouble for my father

Mufasa: It's time for bed son

Simba: Ok dad

Duchess: Do you want me to walk you down

Simba: Yes but I don't think I'll make it may I get on your back

Duchess: Of course young prince

Duchess crouched down and Simba climbed on her back and she walked him down to the cave. Simba then ran inside the cave and disappeared. Duchess walked back up and to Mufasa who had a look of guilt on his face they nuzzled each other and he thanked her for taking Simba down to bed.

Duchess: So was that all you wanted to show me

Mufasa: No not even

Duchess: Oh really

Duchess circled Mufasa and gently pushed him to the ground and they began to kiss. Duchess opened her mouth and allowed Mufasa access to it their tongues danced for what felt like forever. Duchess then laid on top of him and he rolled them over and broke from the kiss. Duchess could sense something was bothering him.

Duchess: What's wrong Mufasa did I do something wrong

Mufasa: It's not you sweetheart it's me

Duchess: What Happened?

Mufasa: The day you told me you had an argument with Zara she kissed me but I broke away, I'm telling you this because I don't want to lose you

Duchess: Is that why you came home upset

Mufasa: Yes and I apologize

Duchess: You're not going to lose me

Duchess and Mufasa rubbed heads and kissed once more but this kiss was more passionate Mufasa pushed Duchess to the ground and began rubbing her clit once she was throbbing and dripping wet he began eating her out this feels better than before Duchess thought she arched her back and moaned loudly to the star filled sky and released her love juice all over her King face after Mufasa cleaned himself off and Duchess slowly came of her sexual high they fell asleep at the top of Pride Rock.


	8. Losing a Queen

Losing a Queen

Mufasa and Duchess awoke and walked to the cave and saw the pride and Zazu with sad looks on their faces. Suddenly Simba comes out of the cave crying and ran into Duchess Arms.

Mufasa: What is it son?

Simba: Dad it's mom she won't wake up

Duchess gasped and Mufasa ran inside the cave he then returned

Mufasa: Zazu go get Rafiki immediately

Zazu: Of course sire

Zazu left at once while Duchess continued to comfort Simba

Mufasa: Simba your mother has gone to a better place now

Simba: I know but why did she have leave so soon

Duchess: Sweetie your mother will always be with you looking over you

Simba: I know but I miss her so much

Mufasa: We know son

Zazu then returned with Rafiki. Rafiki and Mufasa then went inside the cave and then came out with Sarabi wrapped in a huge leaf carried by several mandrill baboons

Everyone followed Mufasa Duchess then realized Simba was falling behind

Duchess: Simba would you like to get on my back

Simba: Yes

Duchess crouched down and let Simba climb onto her back they began walking with the rest of the pride. Everyone was then sitting around a huge hole and Sarabi's body was wrapped in a huge leaf neatly. Rafiki and three other old baboons gently and carefully laid her body in the hole. Duchess looked up and saw they were surrounded by all of the animals in the Pride Lands from tiny ants to the huge elephants. Duchess even noticed there were no birds in the sky they were all in the trees. They all came to pay their respects to the late Queen Sarabi. After the hole was covered up everyone in the Pride Lands walked back to Pride Rock. Mufasa then ascended the tip of Pride Rock and gave a mighty roar that echoed through the land the lionesses also joined in these roars were of pain and sorrow.


	9. Alone Time

Alone Time

3 months later

Duchess awoke to Simba and Nala talking the cubs were now 5 months Duchess remembers when she first met them they were so curious. Duchess got up stretched and yawned she looked over to Mufasa who was still sleeping and laid back down the cubs then ran over to her.

Simba: Good morning mom

Nala: Good morning Duchess

Duchess: Good morning little ones

Mufasa awoke with a loud yawn that echoed off the walls of the cave and stretch

Mufasa: Good morning sweetheart

Duchess: Good morning

Simba/Nala: Morning

Mufasa: Morning kids

The royal family walked outside along with Nala and the rest of the pride. The lionesses went and relaxed on rocks and under trees while Simba and Nala went and played with their friends. Duchess and Mufasa walked to the waterhole and walked around the Pride Lands.

Duchess: How long has your family been ruling the Pride Lands?

Mufasa: Ever since my grandfather Mohatu

Duchess: Wow that's a really long time

Duchess: You're royalty from your mom or dad

Mufasa: My father side

Mufasa told Duchess the story of the Pride Lands and each of its kings during their reign. They continued their walk until they came to a secluded spot. Duchess looked around and saw that nothing was around but a single tree.

Mufasa: What's wrong Duchess

Duchess: Oh um where are we going

Mufasa: Some where we can be alone

Duchess: Oh

Mufasa led the way to a cave that was well hidden by vines, bushes they went inside the cave and Duchess felt the warmth in it when she entered. Duchess laid on her stomach and felt Mufasa climb over her he licked her neck and gently grabbed it by the scruff. Duchess closed her eyes tightly and waited for the pain but she didn't feel any at all. Mufasa gently and slowly slid his penis inside Duchess he could feel her tightness around his erection. He then released his hold of Duchess's neck and she let out a throaty moan he started a gentle and slow pace and began to speed up. The cave was filled with moans and roars of pleasure Duchess felt a new filling in her body and she liked it a lot this is how she was supposed to feel this was love making not that crap that Laduma did to her. Several hours later Mufasa felt himself coming and let out a loud roar as he released himself inside his Queen. Duchess felt her body clamp tightly around Mufasa as he released himself inside her she moaned loudly and raised her hips Mufasa gently pulled out of Duchess and laid next to her they began grooming each other and fell asleep in each other arms.


	10. Mating

3 months later

Duchess awoke to Simba and Nala talking the cubs were now 5 months Duchess remembers when she first met them they were so curious. Duchess got up stretched and yawned she looked over to Mufasa who was still sleeping and laid back down the cubs then ran over to her.

Simba: Good morning mom

Nala: Good morning Duchess

Duchess: Good morning little ones

Mufasa awoke with a loud yawn that echoed off the walls of the cave and stretch

Mufasa: Good morning sweetheart

Duchess: Good morning

Simba/Nala: Morning

Mufasa: Morning kids

The royal family walked outside along with Nala and the rest of the pride. The lionesses went and relaxed on rocks and under trees while Simba and Nala went and played with their friends. Duchess and Mufasa walked to the waterhole and walked around the Pride Lands.

Duchess: How long has your family been ruling the Pride Lands?

Mufasa: Ever since my grandfather Mohatu

Duchess: Wow that's a really long time

Duchess: You're royalty from your mom or dad

Mufasa: My father side

Mufasa told Duchess the story of the Pride Lands and each of its kings during their reign. They continued their walk until they came to a secluded spot. Duchess looked around and saw that nothing was around but a single tree.

Mufasa: What's wrong Duchess

Duchess: Oh um where are we going

Mufasa: Some where we can be alone

Duchess: Oh

Mufasa led the way to a cave that was well hidden by vines, bushes they went inside the cave and Duchess felt the warmth in it when she entered. Duchess laid on her stomach and felt Mufasa climb over her he licked her neck and gently grabbed it by the scruff. Duchess closed her eyes tightly and waited for the pain but she didn't feel any at all. Mufasa then gently and slowly slid his penis into Duchess he could feel her tightness around his erection. He then released his hold of Duchess's neck and she let out a throaty moan he started a gentle and slow pace and began to speed up his pace. The cave was filled with moans and roars of pleasure Duchess felt a new filling in her body and she liked it a lot this is how she was supposed to feel this was love making not that crap that Laduma did to her. Several hours later Mufasa felt himself coming and let out a loud roar as he released himself inside Duchess. Duchess felt her body clamp tightly around Mufasa as he released himself inside her she moaned loudly and raised her hips Mufasa gently pulled out of Duchess and laid next to her they then began grooming other and fell asleep in each other arms.


	11. A New Life

A New Start

Duchess and Mufasa were now married and the pride celebrated

Duchess: I can't believe this day actually came

Tamu: I know right

Zara: I'm so happy for you

Sarafina: So am I

Duchess: Thank you all

Zara: Can I talk to you in private please?

Duchess: Sure

Duchess hoped Zara wanted to tell her about why she kissed Mufasa

Zara: There is something I need to tell you

Duchess: What is it?

Zara: I kissed Mufasa but I now know it was a mistake and I won't do it again I promise he really loves you

Duchess: I know he told me

Zara: That he loves you

Duchess: No that you kissed him he also told me he broke the kiss

Zara: So are you mad with me

Duchess: I would be if I were married to him then but I wasn't Sarabi was and I'm sure if she was still here she will be very upset with you for kissing her husband but me on the other paw I'm very disappointed in you Zara

Zara: I know and really sorry

They walked back to the celebration and Mufasa came up to Duchess and nuzzled her lovingly. Simba who was now an adolescent came and congratulated his parents. That night Mufasa and Duchess returned to their secret cave to spend some time together Duchess rubbed against Mufasa lovingly and began circling him he could already smell her intoxicating heat which was driving his beast wild she then playfully batted him with her tail and laid on her stomach Mufasa climbed over Duchess and entered her gently he grabbed her scruff and began a slow pace which sped up with his arousal causing Duchess moans to get louder the cave was filled with moans and lustful roars of pleasure in the morning the scent of mating musk was circulating heavy in the cave.

Duchess: So are you ready to get back to our Pride or do you want to increase our chances a few more times

Mufasa: Woman you are going to kill me

Duchess: But you enjoyed it did you not

Mufasa: I did and I think we better go a few more rounds

Duchess giggled and Mufasa pounced on her and the cave was once again filled with sexual pleasure and roars

1 Month later

The Pride was all gathered in a circle below the stone steps due to their King telling them he had a very important announcement to make Duchess and Mufasa then walked out the cave and sat on the last stone step they looked the Pride over and Mufasa began

Mufasa: I want to thank everyone for being here because this announcement is very important to us as it should be to you all

Mufasa looked at Duchess who smiled with pride and stood

Duchess: We wanted to inform you that we are expecting twin cubs

The Pride smiled and cheered they rushed over to the couple and congratulated them some even rubbed Duchess belly but the happiest of them all was Duchess Simba and Nala came up to her hugged and rubbed her belly

2 Months later

Duchess laid exhausted but happy on the platform she had given birth to twin females a white cub with a golden diamond on her forehead she named Marie and a golden cub with a white diamond on hers Duchess named her Azela they were both curled up against her belly

3 Days later

It was a big day for cubs today they would be presented to the kingdom by Rafiki after their breakfast Duchess bathed them and held them in her arms when the presentation was over Duchess put the twins to bed with a snack she was really overjoyed she couldn't believe how her life changed in an instant from that one terrible day she now had a pride a loving son and husband and a kingdom all ready to defend her with their lives she wouldn't change this for anything in the world this was here home and new life


End file.
